


The Many Debacles Of Alexander On The Debate Team

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: Hamilton Modern High School/College AU (The Evil One, Where Emotions Happen) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because this is in the AU where sad things happens, these are all mostly happy and fluffy, and involving Alexander's somewhat lack of impulse control. The incidents in this work are mentioned in the epilogue of Going Through The Unimaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "He Likes To Feel Tall"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot while I work on the sequel to Going Through The Unimaginable.

The first time Alex had been back on the debate stage since his injury they’d put a stool on stage so that he wouldn’t have to stand when they all stood around and discussed and allow his leg a break from constantly standing. This had, of course, had been a bad idea. The debate had been going on for about 15 minutes, both sides arguing their opinions and Alex getting louder and louder. Sure he was boisterous, sure he was obnoxious but the last thing the other team, or even his own team, had expected was for Alex to climb on top of the stool and start shouting his argument from there after the opponent had gotten in his face, flaunting the fact that he was taller. The climbing on the stool may have seemed like a good idea to Alex but when his teammates watched him topple from the stool and then off the front of the stage, they thought it was most likely one of the most reckless things he’d ever done.

When he came to John was standing above him, using the flashlight on his phone to check his eyes and he could hear Burr talking on the phone in the background.

“What happened?”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, that’s what happened.” John said, gathering Alex into his arms and standing, Alex burying his face in John’s neck.

“We’re taking you to the urgent care facility, I think you have a concussion.”

“I don’t have no concussion.” His words were already slurring.

“Oh yeah, you don’t have a concussion? 11th president?”

“Andrew Jackson,, what a prick.”

“Nope.”

“Fuck. John, I think I have a concussion.” John pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s ok honey, I’m going to take you to the doctor.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital.”

“We’re only going to take you to the hospital if it’s serious, we’re going to the urgent care place first.” He stepped out into the cool winter air, Alex’s arms wrapped around his neck and an arm on his back and the other under his knees.

“Mmm.” Alex hummed into his neck, snuggling closer. “I’m tired.”

“Alex, honey, you can’t fall asleep, ok?”

“Five minutes?”

“No, Alex. I’ll make you walk if I have to. Don’t you dare fall asleep.” His eyes were slipping shut again when John pinched his good leg.

“Hey!” John let go of his legs, setting him down and wrapping Alex’s arm across his shoulder.

“You’re walking. I can’t risk you falling asleep right now.”

The doctor at the urgent care facility said it wasn’t too serious, and John signed the Caregiver waiver. 24 hours of keeping a concussed Alex awake turned out to be even harder than coaxing him to sleep.  


	2. A Friendly Rivalry

Alexander’s second and final offense, involving the barstool, happened during a practice debate. He’d been arguing a case with Jefferson over a topic that was not even close to the importance level that they’d turned it into. Jefferson shouting insults and Alexander shouting thinly veiled threat backs, the whole argument was beneath both of them but once the two of them started in, there was no stopping either. It was after Jefferson made a flippant comment about how he got special treatment because of his, and Jefferson exaggerated the air quotes around the word, “disability”. Alex hadn’t been sitting at the time and he grabbed the top of a leg of the stool before hurling it across the room at Jefferson.

“You want to claim my fucking privilege again!” He shouted, starting to make his way across the room only to have Lafayette grab him by the arm and drag him back. Another holding Jefferson back, across the room, Madison standing next to him and trying to talk sense into him. Much like John, who had been sitting at the back of the room while he debated, and was now blocking Alex’s view of Jefferson.

**“Alexander, son pas la peine.”**

“Hey, babe. You need to calm down, this isn’t worth it.”

“Oh this is worth it.”

“Alex, the topic of discussion was whether batman was a help or harm to Gotham.” He sighs, and John pulls him into hug. “I know he’s a dick, but you have to let it go sometimes.” He nuzzled further into John’s shirt.

“I’ll try.”

“I’m not against fighting him just because he’s a fucking cripple!’’ Jefferson shouts from across the room but John just holds him tighter when he feels Alex flinch.

“This meeting it devolving into chaos. Burr call it.” John says.

“Meeting is dismissed, everyone meet back here Thursday with at least 4 discussion topics each.” John took Alex’s hand, leading him out of the room and out of range to hear Jefferson’s taunts.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs into John’s shirt. “I took things too far.”

“It’s not me you have to apologize to, you threw the chair at Jefferson.” Alex sighs.

“Can we wait for him?”

“Of course, honey.” A kiss brushes Alex’s forehead and he leans into John as he ran his hand up and down his back. He leans against the hallway’s wall, and pulls Alex down to sit with him, his back pressed against John’s chest and his legs bent on either side, making Alex feel like he was in a cocoon and John pressed light kisses on his cheek, temples and neck, and his fingers twirling the long dark strands of his hair between them.

It's about 15 minutes later that Jefferson finally comes down the hallway, phone in hand and Madison walking beside him. Alex sat up when he heard the footsteps and got to his feet with little help from Laurens, who followed behind him as he approached. Jefferson looked up from his phone.

“Hamilton.”

“Jefferson.”

“I was just about to call you.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have thrown the stool, especially over such a petty topic. I regret my impulsive decision.”

“You know, I was going to offer my own apologies, Madison talked some sense into me. Look man, we don’t get along and that’s fine, rivalries keep us on our toes, but I was egging you on and I shouldn’t have said many of the things I did.”

“Like how I was cripple.”

“Yes, but you did throw a stool at me.” Alex bit back a reply and Jefferson stretched out a hand. “No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings, at least over this incident.” He took his hand, shaking it.

“Rivalries keep you on your toes.” When Jefferson pulled his away he wiped it on the side of his jacket.

“Only you would quote yourself only moments after first saying it.”

“And only you would point it out.”


	3. Chapter 3

The stool had been banned from the debate team because of Alex’s shenanigans. His only method of support during the debates were his crutch. Burr tended to open the team’s debates, putting forth facts rather than their stance on the subject and getting on the judge’s good sides, Alex always gave the closing statements, making the performance memorable if not winning the judges completely to their side. 

The team they were facing threw low blows, even compared to Jefferson. The debate was well underway when John slipped an arm around Alex’s middle to help steady him when he’d noticed he was limping more than usual. He wasn’t entirely sure but Alex thought he might have put the brace on a little too loose that morning, and he hadn’t taken the full dosage of his pain medication before the debate, knowing that a certain amount started to mess with his head.

“You ok?” John whispered, as the rest of the group chatted away with their ideas for rebuttals.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it after the debate.”

“Let me know if it gets too bad, ok?” Alex nodded, and leaned into his touch, just a bit.

When it came time for the other teams closing arguments they started well, but it soon fell into chaos, and they hit a nerve when they used a certain word beginning with an “F” to insult one, John Laurens. Now Alex had been called many things before and while those bothered him, picking at Laurens turned him into the equivalent of a hurricane.

“How dare you!” He’d shouted, not seconds after the word had been uttered and he went off. The former argument completely lost as Alex lectured the boy who’d had the audacity to utter the words. By the end of his tirade he couldn’t even remember everything said, just that the words had poured out of him like a waterfall, and in that waterfall was a very real, and very obvious threat to beat him with the crutch. His leg felt like someone had gone at with a sledgehammer.No one had stopped him, no one had moved since the opposing team member had talked, only Alex. The judges looked mildly shell shocked, John was gaping and the opposing team were slowly starting to back away. Alex was beet red, still fuming, his jaw set. The boy he’d been yelling at looked on the verge of tears as he stuttered out an apology. 

The debate was cut short when moments after Alex turned back to his team and the boy burst into tears, a sobbing mess as he apologized over and over. “If you’re going to insult someone, don’t cry when you called out for it.” Alex muttered as he made his way back across the stage. The judges cancelled the rest of the match, both teams were disqualified on the ground of indecent language, insults and threatening other participants and they made it clear that ALex would not be allowed to carry the crutch during the next match. They all filed out of the gym, Alex gripping John’s hand too tight. Madison and Jefferson stayed back to talk to the judges, trying to fight their disqualification and make it clear as to who instigated the incident. 

When they got back to John’s car, he pushed Alex up against the side of it, roughly enough to make Alex hum under his touch but not enough to actually hurt him. Their mouths met, and Alex caught his bottom lip gently between his teeth, enjoying the way it felt as it pulled back into place.

“You’re hot when you're pissed.” John whispered as his mouth moved to his neck

“I’m always pissed.” Alex choked out, gasping for breath as John nipped at his earlobe.

“That would explain your inability to be absolutely ravishing.”

“Technically you’d be the one ravishing me.”

“Linguistic can wait Alex.”

“As can this.” John pulled away, slightly apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“John, I’m not saying no. I’m saying we can continue when we get home, I don’t think the whole parking lot is as interested in seeing what’s about to happen as you and I are.” He pressed a final kiss to the corner of John’s mouth.

“My house?”

“Yeah, I think Burr’s heading straight home.”


End file.
